East Clock Town
East Clock Town is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The eastern section of Clock Town, the central city of Termina, East Clock Town is the entertainment district of Clock Town, featuring many establishments such as the Honey & Darling's Shop, the Town Shooting Gallery and the Treasure Chest Shop. Also in East Clock Town is the Stock Pot Inn, the Mayor's Residence, and the Milk Bar. Lastly, the entrance to the Bombers' Hideout can be found near the Mayor's Residence. Points of interest Bombers' Hideout The entrance to the Bomber's Hideout can be found in the east district of Clock Town. Inside, Link can pass through the perils inside to reach the Astral Observatory where Shikashi can be found. Link can obtain a Moon's Tear there. Honey & Darling's Shop At the Honey & Darling's Shop, Link can participate in the three games that are hosted by Honey & Darling. On each of the three days, there is a different game. There is Bombchu Bowling, Target Practice, and Bomb Basket, respectively. Mayor's Residence Link can visit the home of the town's mayor, Mayor Dotour, on any of the three days. In Mayor Dotour's office, there is a heated argument between Mutoh, head of the Carpenters, and Captain Viscen, commander of the Clock Town Soldiers. Link can also visit Madame Aroma's lounge to meet the mayor's wife, Madame Aroma, and Toto, manager of The Indigo-Go's. Milk Bar Ran by the owner, Mr. Barten, the Milk Bar offers established members either Milk or Chateau Romani. During the day, Mr. Barten cleans the Milk Bar to be ready for the night's customers. During the night, Toto will be performing a sound check, which Link can help with, and Mr. Barten will be selling his products. Stock Pot Inn The Stock Pot Inn is the "rent-a-room" facility of Clock Town. Ran by both Anju and her mother; the Stock Pot Inn has the entire Gorman Troupe booked in one room. The Stock Pot Inn consists of six rooms; the Knife Chamber, the bunk room, the employee room, the kitchen, the restroom, and the study. Town Shooting Gallery Housing the classic Shooting Gallery mini-game, it is an establishment that gives prizes to winning customers. The targets, red Octoroks, must be shot while the blue Octoroks must be avoided. One of the prizes Link can win is the Big Quiver. Treasure Chest Shop The Treasure Chest Shop, hosted by an unnamed woman, has a maze game to earn to various prizes. If Link can reach a treasure chest, which is situated on the other side of the room, then he can win one of the various prizes. Interestingly, depending on the form Link takes when talking to the operator, it will cost different amounts of Rupees. Events When Link is given Kafei's letter to his mother, he can choose to either give the letter to the Postman for delivery or deliver it himself to Kafei's mother, Madame Aroma. If Link gives the letter to the Postman, he will deliver it to the Milk Bar, and afterwards, give Link the Postman's Hat, as he is now free of his duty to the city. After Link aids Kafei in getting his mask back from the thief Sakon, he will enter Clock Town by way of the east gate on the night of the Final Day to meet Anju and Kafei in the Stock Pot Inn so they can exchange their wedding masks. Treasure * A Piece of Heart can be potentially found if Link uses the Postman's Hat to check inside a postbox. However, this can be done at any other postbox in Clock Town. * Link can win the Big Quiver in the Town Shooting Gallery if he beats the high score and a Piece of Heart if he gets a perfect score. * At Honey and Darling's Shop, if Link wins each day's minigame, he will win a Piece of Heart. * If Link completes Kafei and Anju's sidequest, he can meet them at the Stock Pot Inn so they can exchange their vows. Doing so wins Link the Couple's Mask. * After acquiring the Couple's Mask, Link can settle an argument in the Mayor's Residence to receive a Piece of Heart. * After Link has all three transformation masks and Romani's Mask, Link can play the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" for Gorman to get the Circus Leader's Mask from him in the Milk Bar. * If Link beats the minigame in the Treasure Chest Shop as Goron Link, he will win a Piece of Heart. * By leaping across the rooftops past the entrance to the Bombers' Hideout, a Silver Rupee can be found in a treasure chest over the Shooting Gallery. See also * North Clock Town * South Clock Town * West Clock Town es:Este de la Ciudad del Reloj Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations